


All you need is fluff...

by Miss_Kath90



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst (just a bit), F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, always happy endings, prompts, short one shots, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90
Summary: Just a bunch of Nabrina short one-shots based on tumblr prompts. Mostly pure fluff, because after Part 4 that's what we deserve.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 52
Kudos: 98





	1. I feel attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm going to start posting the prompts I've been writing in tumblr, I hope you like them.

Ambrose and Sabrina were sitting in the kitchen, both of them had got up from their beds with the intention of eating the leftovers of the pie Hilda had baked for dinner.

They were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying the sweetness of the pie and the tea that Sabrina had prepared, these quiet moments between the two were they were increasingly scarce so they decided to enjoy it, even when it was 3 am.

“So…” Ambrose said suddenly, he put a piece of pie on his mouth and Sabrina looked at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to continue but he took his time chewing “What’s going on between you and Nicholas Scratch, cousin?”

Sabrina almost choked with the piece of pie she was eating.

“What are you talking about?” she asked after coughing. She took a sip of her tea to ease her sore throat but also to buy herself some time before answering Ambrose.

“Oh, c’mon cousin. It is too obvious that you two are attracted to each other.”

“And? _I feel attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie.”_

Ambrose laughed.

“Are you comparing Nicholas Scratch with a pie?” She didn’t answer, she had said something really stupid “But… do you feel the need to go on a date with Nick, don’t you?”

“What? I didn’t say that!” Sabrina was fast to defend herself. Maybe too fast.

“You left it implicit. You are attracted to him.” She opened her mouth to refute Ambrose’s words but he raised a finger, clicking his tongue in disapproval “You just admitted it, cousin, don’t try to deny it now.”

“That’s not… Damn it, Ambrose!” she exclaimed feeling her cheeks turn red. He dedicated her a smug smile.

“So, when will you tell him, then?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you want to eat him like a pie.”

Sabrina choked again, this time with the tea.

“I didn’t say that!”

“You left it implicit,” he repeated his words from before “when you compared him with a pie.”

“Ambrose…”

“Just tell him.”

“I won’t. Nick and I are just friends. Good friends.”

“Oh, please, Sabrina, the poor man is head over heels for you and you are the only one who doesn’t notice.”

“That’s not true.”

“Really? Then why don’t we ask him?” Ambrose asked, pulling his phone out of his robe pocket.

“Ambrose?” she inquired guessing and fearing his intentions “You wouldn’t dare…”

“You sure?” he asked as he searched his contact list for Nick’s number.

“It’s 3 in the morning!”

“Yes, so you should lower your voice if you don’t want to wake up the aunties.”

“Don’t you dare to call him.” She threatened him.

“I don’t know…” he leaned in the chair “Do you admit you like Nicholas?”

Sabrina sighed, her cheeks were still flushed red, she looked anywhere but her cousin’s eyes when she nodded.

“Perfect!” Ambrose exclaimed.

Sabrina didn’t realize he had pressed call until it was too late.

“Hello?” Nick's sleepy voice come from Ambrose's phone “Hello?”

She stared at her cousin with wide eyes. She tried to snatch the phone from him but Ambrose had longer arms and put it out of her reach.

“Nicholas, mate,” Ambrose said on the phone “Sabrina here wants to tell you something.”

“At 3 in the morning?” he asked, his voice was less sleepy than when he answered the call.

“Believe me, you want to hear this.” He said before reaching for her cousin.

“I’m going to kill you, Ambrose.” She said under her breath.

“Sabrina?” Nick asked from the phone “is something wrong?”

Was she actually going to admit her feelings for Nicholas Scratch at 3 in the morning and on the phone? And with Ambrose as a witness?

She took a deep breath before speaking.


	2. I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass

****

“Sabrina…”

She stopped her breathing exercises to look at her husband with a frown.

"No." Sabrina knew very well what he was going to say.

"Love, it's getting late, and if you don't accept the epidural now they won't be able to administer it later, the doctor already told you." Nick reminded her.

"I know." she replied, Sabrina took a deep breath when a new contraction tightened her belly. She tried to focus on her breathing exercises and not in the pain she was feeling.

"You are in pain."

"I can handle it." she insisted.

Nick sighed, he muttered under her breath something that sounded pretty similar too _why do you have to be so stubborn?_

Of course she heard him.

"Did you say something, Nicholas?"

"Do you want some ice?" he asked instead, raising the disposable cup with the crushed ice cubes.

She shook her head slightly before nodding.

"And for the record, I'm not stubborn."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, Nick you don't want to have this discussion when I'm about to give birth."

"You don't want to talk about it because you know I'm right."

A new contraction made her contract her face, Sabrina _really_ tried to focus on her breathing and not the pain she felt. But she was starting to lose the battle.

Her forehead beaded with sweat.

"Sabrina..." she looked away from the monitor and looked at her husband "just accept the damn thing. There's nothing wrong with it."

"No." she insisted, pursing her lips and he had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Spellman..."

"It's Scratch now, don't you remember?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course I remember but that's not the point..."

He couldn’t continue speaking because then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The obstetrician entered into the room, she smiled at the couple of future parents.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Scratch?"

"I'm fine."

"She is in pain." Nick answered almost at the same time as his wife.

"I'm fine." she insisted giving a little warning squeeze to Nick's hand.

The truth was that she did feel some pain after hours feeling contractions that only increased in quantity and intensity.

"Ok, let's see how dilated you are, okay? We'll discuss the epidural later."

The obstetrician went to wash her hands and put on a pair of gloves to check her progress, she could hear how the couple kept arguing.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain." Nick insisted with soft voice.

A new contraction came, and this was much more painful than the previous ones. So much that for a moment Sabrina considered requesting the epidural.

"You are already fully dilated."

But it was too late. It was fine, she thought, she could do it with the breathing exercises, just as she had thought in the first place.

"I'll prepare everything, then you can start pushing."

Sabrina nodded. Nick caressed her hand.

Some minutes later everything was over and the loud cry of a baby could be heard in the room.

"It's a girl."

One of the nurses brought the baby closer to her mother, Sabrina held her arms out to her. She was so small. So beautiful.

"She will definitely make herself heard," Nick commented, moving closer, Sabrina looked at him "just like her mother."

She smiled warmly at him.

"I love you." she whispered.

" _I love you, too. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass._ " he answered, Nick leaned closer to give her a kiss on the lips.


	3. You are crushing me right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the universe I like to call "Part 4 ending? What ending?" Because "that" never happened... Enjoy!

Nick liked to wake up like this, with Sabrina's warm body wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest, her warm breath against his skin and her perfume, vanilla and blueberries, like her favorite breakfast, filling his nostrils. He sighed, his hands running up and down her arms, drawing little constellations on her skin.

He loved her so much.

“Good morning.” Sabrina said with a slightly sleepy voice. He hadn’t noticed that she woke up too, totally lost in his own thoughts. Nick looked down at her and smiled.

“Good morning.” He answered, leaving soft a kiss on her forehead.

“Did you sleep well?”

He nodded.

“I always sleep well with you in my arms.” He hugged her tighter to put more emphasis on his words.

The smile that spread across Sabrina's lips could rival the sun. He reached out to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and tuck it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful, with her face still showing some remnants of sleep that he couldn't help kissing her. Minutes later, the kiss was increasing in intensity and Sabrina ended with her legs on each side of Nick's body, straddling his hips, his hands from under her camisole caressing her skin. She moaned into his mouth.

The door swung open without giving them time to react.

“Cousin, breakfast is rea...” Ambrose left the sentence halfway, the three of them stood still looking at each other without saying anything before the newcomer quickly closed the door.

Sabrina hid her face on Nick's shoulder and groaned against the pillow.

“Damn Ambrose, why he can't knock on doors?” she murmured with her face still hidden against the pillow.

“Sabrina, you are crushing me right now.” Nick commented, amusement could be heard in his voice.

“You weren't complaining about it five minutes ago.” she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

He framed her face with her hands.

“Babe, I'm kidding.”

“It's not funny.” she answered with pursed lips “You know that Ambrose is going to have us as the target of all his jokes during breakfast, right? And probably during lunch, and dinner... and tomorrow’s breakfast...”

Nick kissed her to end her rambling.

“It's okay, Spellman. There's nothing we need to be ashamed of.”

“I know, but I don’t like it.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

She shook her head.

"No, that would probably only make it worse." She answered “We better get up... before he comes again.”

“I don’t think he’ll do it.”

“Probably no, but…” Sabrina gave him a short kiss “next time, just to be sure, we lock the door.”


	4. You look really good in my sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short modern AU

The smell of fresh coffee was what woke Nick up that winter morning.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the nightstand. It was barely 8 in the morning and he was not a morning person.

But Sabrina was.

Nick could hear her in the kitchen, humming a song she must have heard at her aunts' house. Trying to suppress a yawn he got up from the bed, put on a shirt and walked towards the kitchen with slow steps.

He liked to watch her moving around the kitchen, he liked to watch her anyway and everywhere. She was so beautiful. Sabrina got up on the tip of her toes looking for something on the top of the cupboard.

 _"You look really good in my sweater."_ He couldn't help telling her when he saw that she was wearing the green sweater he had been wearing the day before.

"Nick!" she exclaimed half surprised half pleased with his words.

He was leaning one of his shoulders on the kitchen threshold, looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's the truth, Spellman. It's more, I think you look better in it than me. You can keep it."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Nick walked towards her, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers immediately went around his neck.

"It definitely looks better on you." He insisted moving his hands from her waist to her hips.

"Flatterer." she accused him but amusement shone in her brown eyes.

"I am telling the truth." He leaned in until his lips were level with hers. "By the way, you haven't said good morning to me properly."

"And which is the proper way… to say good morning?" she flirted back.

"This." He responded capturing her lips with his.


	5. Why should we date?

Nicholas Scratch was, unsurprisingly, with his head buried in a book.

The library was quiet and almost empty at that hour, most of the Academy’s students preferring to spend the afternoon outside enjoying the good spring weather.

He noticed a shadow over him and the characteristic aroma of vanilla and blueberries betrayed the newcomer.

"Spellman," He said without looking up from the book "what can I do for you?" he added, this time looking up at her.

She didn't answer, and just sat on the table a few inches away from the book Nick was reading.

"I've been wondering..." she commented, one of her fingers tapping her red lips. Nick couldn't help but focus his gaze on them. _So tempting._

"What have you been wondering about?" he leaned in the chair, waiting for her answer.

"Why should we date?" she asked taking him by surprise. He looked at her for some seconds considering his answer, before he said anything Nick got up from his chair and stood in front of her.

"Well, I can give you a number of reasons." He told her with a lopsided smile on his lips.

"You can?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

He nodded, moving slightly closer to her.

"Well, to start, we have great chemistry together." Sabrina nodded slightly.

Nick moved a little closer and she raised her arms and put them on his shoulders.

“And we always hold each other's back." she nodded again.

He put his hands on her waist.

"We like spending time together." He continued "You make me want to be a better person, Spellman." There was so much honesty in his voice.

"You are a good person, Nick." She answered bringing one of her hands from his shoulder to his cheek, he leaned against her touch. Nick gave her a sad smile "You are" Sabrina insisted "And I love you."

"I love you too, Sabrina." He replied, she moved closer to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. When she pulled away he looked at her "I thought you wanted to continue with the game."

She shook her head.

"I think I have enough for today." Sabrina replied with a smile, she looked back to the book he had been reading before her arrival "Do you have something to do or could we... go to Cee's for some milkshakes?"

"Are you asking me out, Spellman?"

She smiled and shook her head amused.

"Yes," she replied, the smile still dancing on her lips, "I'm asking _my_ boyfriend out."

"Just let me put this book back on its shelf and I'm all yours, babe."

She nodded, he gave her a brief kiss before disappearing between the shelves.


	6. Let me kiss my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites...   
> And that ending? Never happened.

Ivy Scratch-Spellman was a girl who would make herself heard just like her mother. She had shown that by crying at the top of her lungs when she came into this world, two months ago.

She seemed to have no qualms about letting her parents, and the rest world, know when she was hungry or needed a diaper change.

Sabrina squirmed when the sound of her daughter's crying reached her ears even in her sleep, she opened her eyes and began to untangle herself from the arms of her husband to go see her baby when he stopped her.

“Let me do it.” Nick told her “You're tired, you've been with her all day, you need to rest...”

“But...” He brought a finger to her lips to stop her.

“No buts, go back to sleep, Spellman. I got this.” He added giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

A small sleepy smile was drawn on her lips, it didn’t matter the decades they had been married, it didn’t matter that she now also carried his last name, for Nick she would always be Spellman. _His_ Spellman.

She settled back against the pillows as he got out of bed, she knew she wouldn't truly fall asleep again until Nick came back.

He walked to the next room where their daughter was crying at the top of her lungs, he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was a father now. After all, he had never thought that something like that would ever happen to him.

But he had never thought anyone would ever love him and then, Sabrina had come into his life all those years ago and turned his world upside down in the best possible way.

“Hey little one, what happens?” Nick asked to his daughter taking her in his arms. She continued crying but a little softly this time, he immediately noticed that what she needed was a new diaper.

He took her to the baby changing table, Nick still remembered the first time he had tried to change a diaper, it had been a complete disaster but as the days went by he had perfected his technique. He wanted to be a present father, to be there to raise his daughter.

“There you go, Ivy. A nice clean diaper.” he said to her taking her back in his arms, the baby still hiccupped a little and had her big dark eyes wide open.

Of course now came the hard part, putting her back to sleep.

He was walking with her in his arms from one side of the room to the other, humming in a low voice a song he had heard Sabrina singing to Ivy a couple of days before, when he heard footsteps heading towards there, of course his wife had not resisted. Nick looked up from the now half-asleep face of his daughter to Sabrina, who was leaning on the threshold of the door.

“Babe, what are you doing here?” he asked in a whispering voice, trying not to disturb the baby “You should go back to bed.”

Sabrina entered to the baby’s room and approached to them.

“I can't sleep when you're not there.” She confessed.

He smiled at her before nodding.

“I see, well, let me put this little witch in her crib and then we can take you to bed.”

She nodded.

“But first...” Sabrina whispered “Let me kiss my baby.”

She gave the now sleeping baby a little kiss on her forehead. She watched as Nick put Ivy back in her crib and tucked her in, he went back to her side and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, they stayed there, looking at their sleeping daughter for a few minutes.

“She is so beautiful.”

“She is.” Sabrina replied leaning her head on Nick's shoulder, a yawn escaping from her mouth.

“You're tired,” he said giving her a kiss on her temple “let's go back to bed.”


	7. Aww, poor baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that the final minutes of part 4 never happened...

Sabrina was walking down the hall of Baxter High after cheer practice, she needed to take her history book out of her locked so she and Nick could study for the test they would have that week. Although, she thought with a small smile in her lips, she had a better idea about how to spend the afternoon since she knew that neither her aunts nor Ambrose would be in the Mortuary.

Once she had the book safely inside her satchel, Sabrina went to the boy’s locker room, surprised by the delay of a certain boyfriend of hers. His practice should have ended almost at the same time that hers.

Nick and his wrestling teammates were leaving the locker room when Sabrina arrived, she noticed that he held his left wrist close to his chest, confusion was written all over her features when she saw the slightly expression of pain in Nick’s face.

It took him just a few seconds to notice her presence, he gave her one of his devastating smiles before saying goodbye to his teammates and walk towards her.

“Hey, babe.” He greeted her giving her a brief kiss on the lips that only left her wanting more.

“Hey.” Sabrina answered back, she noticed that the gazes of the others were fixed on them, she looked at Nick’s hand “What happened to you? Why are you holding your wrist like that?”

“I sprained my wrist during practice.” Nick explained.

“Aww, poor baby.” Sabrina exclaimed “Does it hurt?”

Nick, who had his back to his teammates but could still feel them looking at them, looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Sabrina knew very well that his little injury had healed almost at the same time it had happened but for the sake of the pretense of looking like a mere teenage mortal he had to exaggerate, so even when he didn’t feel pain at all, he nodded.

Sabrina brushed her hand over his face and Nick closed her eyes pleased.

“We’d better get you home now so aunt Hilda can take a look at that wrist of yours.” She said wrapping an arm around his waist, she turned her head to look at the rest of the boys “See you, guys!”

Nick continued with the act of holding his wrist until the rest of the Baxter’s wrestling team were out of their sight.

“So… you sprained your wrist, Scratch?”

He shrugged.

“You know it’s ok now, right? There’s no need for your aunt to check on it.”

“Oh, I most certainly know.” Sabrina replied, a smile spreading across her lips, she reached out to take his hand now and gave him a brief squeeze “Also, my aunt won’t even be in the Mortuary today.”

“So there is no dinner cooked by Hilda tonight?”

Sabrina shook her head no.

“We are going to have to fend for ourselves.”

“What a pity.” Nick replied “I thought maybe we could get some snacks from your aunt Hilda while we were studying.”

“Actually, aunt Zelda won’t be around either.”

And Ambrose was touring the world, this time for pleasure and not in the hunt of a madman, with Prudence by his side.

“Oh, so we have the house to ourselves.” He said knowing very well what she was thinking.

“Umm…” Sabrina hummed turning to wrap her arms around Nick’s neck “We have the house to ourselves.” She confirmed, her lips dangerously close to his.

“Are you planning to seduce me, Spellman?” Nick asked, getting closer to her.

Sabrina nodded.

“Is working?”

He didn’t respond her, at least not with words, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.


	8. It’s him, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, a bit angsty...

Sabrina was nervous, she could feel her palms a bit sweaty and her heart beating a little faster than usual. Her throat felt dry.

She took a sip of her milkshake to soothe her throat while she waited for him.

The minutes went by and with them her nervousness only increased. Sabrina took a deep breath.

"You can do this." she said under her breath, her nervous fingers playing with the straw wrapper.

She just had to tell him and live with the consequences.

She couldn't keep playing that game, it was exhausting, it was unfair, for the three of them.

The sound of the bell over the door made her look in that direction. It was him. There was a tired smile on his lips and she noticed how his shoulders were a little hunched after a long day at work.

Sabrina could see how his eyes searched for her and how they shone a little when he saw her.

"Hey." He greeted her and leaned in to give her a brief kiss but she moved her head slightly and his lips ended up landing on her cheek.

That must have been the first sign.

"Something happens?"

She sighed, her eyes closed for a split of a second. She could do this, even if it was painful.

Even if it broke her heart a little.

“Sit down," she replied instead "you must be tired, do you want to order something...?"

"Sabrina..."

"How was your day?" she asked almost at the same time, his eyes were on her fingers that would not stop twisting a piece of paper.

"Something happens, love?" he asked in turn, his hand rested on top of hers and Sabrina froze. Very slowly, trying to keep him from noticing, she removed her hands from under his and placed them on her lap.

"We need to talk."

"What happens?" he insisted.

Would she tell him? Would she be _able_ to tell him?

Sabrina chewed her lower lip indecisively, having that conversation in a diner was not the best of her ideas but she knew that if she did it in another place she would simply flinch.

And she needed to go back to being the brave woman that deep down she was.

She could not continue with those games that sooner or later would end up destroying the three of them.

"Harvey..."

"It’s him, isn't it?" He interrupted her.

"Harvey..." her first reaction was to start denying but she reminded herself that things could not continue like this.

They didn't deserve it. She had to be honest, and although she knew she was leaving part of her heart behind with him, she was also clear that they were no longer meant to each other.

He would always be her first love, but he would not be her _forever_. Sabrina could see it clearly now.

Slowly, she nodded.

"I think deep down I've always known."

"Harvey..."

"It's okay, Sabrina." She tried to smile but the smile died before reaching her lips. Harvey knew that they weren't what they had been years ago, they weren't the same and even so, it hurt "Can I ask something...?"

She nodded.

"How long...?"

She couldn't look him in the eye when she replied "Only a few months."

But Sabrina and Harvey knew that she and Nicholas Scratch had been orbiting around each other since the day they met.

Harvey nodded.

"Harvey...?" she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. Sabrina didn't really know what she had expected, that he would yell at her? That he would try to hold her?

Harvey's calm was almost as terrifying as his rage could have been.

"It's okay, Sabrina. Really."

"I’m sorry." She said, this time it was she who reached out, his hands were cold, his fingers rough from the work in the mines and his hours drawing "I didn't want this to happen... It just happened."

"He always liked you. I guess it was just a matter of time." now there was some pain in Harvey's voice.

"Neither of us wanted this to happen. Neither of us was looking to fall in love."

"So, you love him."

Sabrina looked down for a moment.

"I do."

Harvey nodded slightly.

"I should go."

"Harvey..."

"It's ok, 'Brina." He replied with a sad smile "I'll be fine."

She nodded from her seat.

Why, if she had just done the right thing, did it hurt so much?

Sabrina stayed there for a few more minutes, watching the ice cream in her milkshake melt, feeling the occasional tear fall.

He was waiting for her when she left the diner. A sad smile spread across her lips and she hurried to his side, Sabrina needed to feel his arms around her, making her feel safe even though she had never sought for that feeling before.

Not before Nick.

One of his hands stroked her hair, she hid her face in his neck.

He could feel the hot tears against his skin.

She could hear the soothing words he whispered to her.

"You okay, babe?" he asked when she finally pulled away, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Sabrina's eyes were a little red from crying.

She nodded slowly.

"It's just... sorry, I'm a bit sad."

His hand had stayed on her cheek.

"It's okay."

"But it's not fair that..."

He cradled her face with his hands. His eyes fixed on hers.

“It’s ok. You don't have to hide how you feel from me, I know Harry..." Sabrina rolled her eyes despite everything. She knew he misnamed him on purpose.

"Harvey..." she corrected him but there was a small smile on her lips, he smiled back at her.

"I know that he is important to you. That you loved him..."

"You are more important." she replied, deep down, she knew that underneath all that self-confidence, Nick felt somewhat insecure about them, about her hesitation. But not anymore. She would make sure there were no doubts "And I love you more."

"Spellman..."

She shortened the distance between them and kissed him, he could taste the tears in that kiss but also something else.

Love.


	9. Wait…is that a pregnancy test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Let's pretend that end never happened.

Sabrina looked at the pregnancy tests scattered on the vanity. All showed the same result.

_Positive_.

There were no doubts, not even one of them said the contrary. In thirteen months, she would have a baby.

She put a hand to her belly, she couldn't believe that another life, a life she had helped to create, was already growing there, inside of her. She closed her eyes for an instant.

Salem, sitting on the toilet, meowed.

“Of course I'm telling him, Salem.” the cat meowed again “I'm just a bit nervous.”

She didn't know how Nick would take the news. They had been together for more than five decades, married for more than one, and although the topic of being parents had come up on more than one occasion, they saw it as something that would happen in the future, after all, they had centuries ahead of them, there was no need to rush.

But now she was pregnant and in thirteen months a new member would join their little family.

A small smile spread across her face, she still had her hand on her belly. She was going to be a mom, the thought made her feel warm, overwhelmed and also a bit scared.

She heard the apartment door open and she took a deep breath, in a few seconds she would hear Nick's voice calling her. She took one of the tests and discarded the others, she was telling him now, after all there was no better time than the present.

“Hey babe.” Nick greeted her when he saw her coming out of the bathroom “Your aunt Zelda told me that you had to come earlier because you didn't feel well and...” he stopped, his eyes fixed on her right hand “wait... is that a pregnancy test?”

Sabrina, who hadn't approached him yet, nodded.

“You are pregnant?”

She nodded again.

“You are pregnant.” Nick repeated, this time it wasn't a question, it was a statement “We're going to be parents.”

In less than three seconds he was next to her. He grabbed her and spun her around making her giggle. She rested her forehead on his shoulder when he stopped.

“Are you happy?” Sabrina couldn't help asking still a bit insecure.

“I am.”

She pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

“Don't you think it's too soon?”

Nick brought one of his hands to her face to caress her cheek.

“Is that what has you worried?” he asked her, reading her concerns in her brown eyes.

She chewed on her lower lip. Nick knew her so well, he could read her so well.

“It's the perfect time, Sabrina, don't think otherwise.”

He brought his hand to her still flat belly, she closed her eyes, his hand was warm.

“We're going to be parents, Spellman.” He said, a big smile on his lips “This is one of the happiest days of my life.”


	10. How is your hair so soft?

Sabrina liked the late afternoon, that moment just before her aunt Hilda called everyone for dinner, when she could sit with Nick in one of the parlors sofas, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest. After the whirlwind that had been her life the previous year it was good to be able to enjoy a few moments of tranquility.

“How is your hair so soft?” Nick asked breaking the silence, his hand stroking her hair of the color of moonlight.

She turned slightly to look at his face, an amused smile on her red lips.

“It’s called hair conditioner, Scratch.” She replied rolling her eyes “I think you already saw it in my shower.”

“You’re killing me, Spellman… I just was trying to be romantic.”

Sabrina lifted her face to kiss him before settling back into her boyfriend’s arms.

“I like this.” She commented snuggling closer to him.

“And I like you.” Nick replied, leaving a kiss on her hair.

“Why are you so cheesy today?” Sabrina asked, Nick just shrugged.

“I overheard Billy saying that girls liked to hear things like that.”

Sabrina tried to hold her laughter, she really tried.

“You are not seriously telling me that you are taking advice from Billy Marlin of all people.”

“Are you laughing at me, Spellman?” Nick asked trying to put some seriousness into his voice but Sabrina could recognize the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well, you make it too easy…”

“I will take no more advice from the mortals then.”

“You can take some advice, just not from Billy.”

Nick nodded before leaning his face towards hers to kiss her again.

It didn't take long for them to lose themselves in the kiss, Sabrina’s hands tangled in Nick’s dark curls. A soft moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them separate and look towards the entrance of the parlor. Ambrose was there, looking at them with a grin on his face.

“Aunt Hilda says dinner is ready.” He said to them “I suppose you will join us, Nicholas.”

Sabrina found it adorable, that he still looked at her questioningly, as if he still wasn’t completely convinced that she wanted to have him by her side every moment of the day. She nodded and Nick did the same.

“Well, aunt Hilda had already put an extra seat on the table anyway.” Ambrose told them, he was turning to leave but thought otherwise in the last minute “But, if I was you, I would wipe that lipstick off my face before appearing in the kitchen, Nicholas.”


	11. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that last scene never happened...

Nick rubbed Sabrina’s hand, she was so cold, she still looked so pale. It hurt him to see her like that, inert in her bed. His Sabrina was always moving from one place to another so full of life and energy and now she looked like a broken doll.

If it wasn’t because he had been so attentive to the way her chest rose and fell slowly with her breathing he would have thought she was… _dead_. He shook his head, he didn’t want to think about it, the simple idea of losing Sabrina brought tears to his eyes and made a lump form in his throat.

“Come back to me, Spellman.” Nick asked her leaving a kiss on her hand “Please, come back.”

Nick knew they had to wait, her aunt Hilda had told them so after she had performed all the spells and used all the necessary potions to restore Sabrina to health after she had lost so much blood. Her body still needed more time to recover completely.

But patience was not his strongest suit.

He was sure he would never forget the image of Sabrina, inert on that cold stone altar, with all that blood around her. That image would haunt his dreams for a long time.

Maybe for the rest of his life.

The door of Sabrina’s room opened and Nick looked in that direction, Hilda Spellman was there, a warm but sad smile on her lips.

“I came to see how you are.” She said “You didn’t come down for dinner, Nicholas.” Hilda added entering into the room.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized automatically “I’m not really hungry.”

“Nonsense.” Was Hilda’s response, she was already on the other side of Sabrina’s bed, she took her hand to control her pulse, she was silent for a moment, counting her heartbeat “You don’t want to leave her side.” She said looking at Nick.

He nodded, there was no need to talk half-truths in front of the Spellmans.

“But you also need to take care of yourself.” Hilda continued “Go to eat, I left a plate for you in the kitchen. I’ll stay with Sabrina.”

Nick wanted to decline the offer, he didn’t want to leave Sabrina but Hilda’s gaze, although softer and more maternal, seemed to have the same effect as Zelda Spellman’s.

It was impossible to say no to that look.

“I’ll go.” Nick replied standing up “I’ll be back soon.”

He stopped to look at Sabrina one last time, Hilda nodded again urging him to go downstairs.

“Sabrina,” she said stroking her niece’s hair “Come back to us soon, honey.”

As she expected, Nick didn’t linger downstairs. Hilda shook her head slightly, she had been so wrong about the boy, he really loved Sabrina.

They stayed there in silence, sitting on each side of Sabrina’s bed, just watching her sleep for hours until someone knocked on the bedroom door.

“Hilda, love.” Dr. Cerberus cleared his throat “It’s late.”

Hilda nodded, she looked at her niece, still asleep and then at Nick.

“I could stay…” she offered.

Nick shook his head no.

“I’ll stay,” Hilda still seemed hesitant “and I’ll call you as soon as there’s news.”

Sabrina’s aunt nodded before getting up to leave the room.

Once alone with her, Nick noticed that Sabrina’s skin now looked less pale but he didn’t know if it was due to the warm glow of the lamps and candles or because she was really getting better. He was tired, the events of the last few weeks finally catching up with him.

He closed his eyes for an instant.

“Nick?”

At first he didn’t know if it was truly her voice or just his imagination that wanted to hear her speak to him again so badly. He looked up at her, her brown eyes wide open.

“Sabrina!”

A weak smile settled on her lips.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied, his free hand went to her face, caressing her, her skin no longer cold “how do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“It’s normal, you went through a lot.” Nick replied, he could felt the corners of his lips stretch into a smile “I’m so happy to have you back, Spellman, I thought… I thought…”

“Shh…” she said bringing one of her fingers to his lips to silence him “Everything it’s fine, I’m here.”

Nick nodded, he could feel the tears in his eyes, he could see the tears in Sabrina’s eyes.

“I should go tell your aunts… that you woke up.”

Sabrina shook her head.

“Stay with me a little longer, just the two of us.” She made an uncomfortable gesture as she moved a little to make room for him on the bed.

He did what she was asking him without words and lay down beside her.

“I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life.” Nick told her and Sabrina knew there was only sincerity in his words “I love you, Spellman.”

“I love you too…” she whispered back to him, resting her head on his chest.

Nick wanted nothing more than to kiss her, wrap his arms around her and never let her go again.

And so he did.


	12. Hoodies

The old hoodie definitely had seen better days but Sabrina still love it.

She and Nick had gotten matching hoodies when they went to college after finishing high school years ago, and even though hers still had to be tucked away somewhere in her closet, she had always preferred Nick's. This one always smelled like him and was bigger and warmer than hers.

So every fall, when the leaves started to change color and the weather turned a bit chilly, the hoodie reappeared in all its glory.

“Don't you have yours?” Nick had asked her once.

“This one is more comfy.” Sabrina replied hiding her face in the collar of the hoodie “And smells like you.”

“It’s unfair that you can steal my clothes... I don’t know whether to look for them anymore, if in my closet or yours.”

“Wanna try on one of my dresses, Scratch?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Haha, that’s fun. No, what I mean,” he replied, approaching to the coach she was sitting with her knees bent and her arms hugging her legs. She looked at him with her eyebrow still raised “is that you could at least put things back in their place, you little thief.” He added tapping her nose.

“I wouldn’t be a very good thief if I did that. Besides, I thought you liked seeing me in your shirts, you've never complained before...”

Nick leaned towards her until she was lying on the coach, his body hovering over hers. He caressed the sides of her body lifting the damn hoodie a little, her hands on her skin made her sigh and squirm a little.

“I’m not complaining.” he said with his eyes fixed on hers, his fingers tracing circles on the skin of her abdomen “but I think there is something that suits you even better, Spellman.”

His smile was wicked.

“Mmm... and what would that be?” she asked, her lips dangerously close to his.

“When you are completely naked.”

“Nick!” she exclaimed with false indignation, squirming under him but the way her fingers had already tangled in his hair told him otherwise. He claimed her lips with his.

And the damn hoodie, like every fall, ended up on the floor accompanied by the rest of their discarded clothes.


	13. Blankets

The blanket had been a gift from her aunt Hilda. It was warm and thick, of a deep color blue and enchanted so the passing of the years would not deteriorate it

Sabrina liked to wrap herself up with it on the chilly autumn nights, Nick next to hers, his arms around her, two cups of spiced hot chocolate and some classic horror movie on the tv.

But that night she wasn't paying much attention to the movie they were watching, she seemed more focused on drawing figures on Nick’s chest.

“Bored?” he asked, his gaze on her.

“I already saw this movie.” was her reply, her hand kept moving on his chest, getting closer to the buttons of his shirt “We could be doing something else.”

“Something like…?” Nick asked though his hands were already running down her sides, lifting her shirt.

“Something like this.”

Sabrina claimed his lips with hers.

The kiss was increasing in intensity, his hands were tangled in her hair, hers wandering through his body, until they stopped when she found a strange object in his pocket.

“What do you have in your pocket, Scratch?” Sabrina asked breaking the kiss. Her breath a bit ragged.

Nick knew very well what she was referring to and internally cursed himself for not having kept in his closet the ring that he had been carried everywhere, looking for the perfect moment to ask Sabrina _the_ question.

Maybe the moment had presented itself.

He moved until he was sitting on the couch and she did the same, the blanket still around them.

“Spellman,” he said pulling the box out of his pocket “I was looking for the perfect occasion to ask you this...”

“Nick...? Is that...?”

Nick nodded.

“Sabrina Spellman, will you marry me?” he asked showing her the ring.

“Yes!” she replied with bright eyes “Yes!”

She kissed him before he had a chance to put the ring on her finger.


End file.
